Encuentro bajo la Luna Escarlata
by Aroa Nehring
Summary: Un encuentro que marcó para siempre la vida de al menos uno de los dos.


**Disclaimer:** Ni Yami no Matsuei ni sus personajes me pertenecen y tampoco saco provecho económico escribiendo esto.

**Notas de la autora:** Este es el primer fic que publico de Yami no Matsuei. El tema del fic ya se ha visto en otros aunque ninguno es específicamente sobre este tema, por lo que me decidí a hacerlo aunque es un asunto un tanto escabroso. Simplemente espero que les guste y me dejen algún review diciéndome que les ha parecido. ADIOS

**Dedicatorias: **Se lo dedico a mi prima Sandra por estar tan pica como yo con Yami y ser la única serie en la que a ambas nos gusta el mismo (es que Hisoka is so cute ) y por comprarse D·N·Angel, que luego me los pasa (bueno, y que se atreva a no dejármelo que sino a ver quien le presta a ella Yami ¬¬). También se lo dedico a Azdriel, espero que acabes con _Creo que me quedo el chibi_, que está muy bien, y que sigas bien con el de _Hikari to Kage _(léanlos, son muy buenos). Por cierto, sobre lo del tema para un nuevo fic...¡¡¡HAZLO DE COUNT CAIN QUE NO HAY NADA EN ESPAÑOL Y YO QUIERO LEER ALGO SOBRE EL CONDE !!! Es que lo más conocido que hay de Kaori Yuki es Angel Sanctuary, a ver si ahora que han continuado con su edición en español nos traen luego la saga de Count Cain o Boy's next door

P.D. ¿Es cierto que hay fans de Muraki OO? Por favor si eres una de ellas escríbeme y dime qué le ves a Muraki (por a parte de que está muy bueno el doctorcito psicópata , que eso no se puede negar) porque la verdad no lo sé. Bueno, ahora sí, lean a ver esta cosa que escribí que tal está.

**Encuentro bajo la Luna Escarlata**

Era más de media noche y estaba en un jardín privado, tranquilo y desierto. Apenas hacía viento, sólo una suave brisa hacía mover compasadamente las ramas de los cerezos que había en el lugar. En lo alto del cielo, una luna llena roja como la sangre, iluminaba el lugar.

Estaba sólo, aunque presintió que alguien se acercaba, pero aún a pesar de eso, no huyó. Quizás no estaría mal poder añadir otra ofrenda a la Luna Escarlata. Se levantó y miró. Efectivamente venía alguien. Cuando estuvo más cerca pudo observarlo con claridad: era un chico de unos trece o catorce años, que llevaba una yukata de un color claro; tenía el cabello castaño, corto, y sus ojos verdes de gato eran preciosos aunque cargados de una enorme tristeza que sorprendían en alguien de esa edad.

El chico parecía ausente, demasiado enfrascado en sus pensamientos como para prestar atención al desconocido que se hallaba en el gran jardín de la mansión. No lo vio hasta que no lo tuvo enfrente.

Un escalofrío recorrió su menudo cuerpo al encontrarse con la fría y siniestra mirada del hombre, que le sonreía. Sintió en su corazón lo que sentía el otro; placer, pero un placer oscuro, sanguinario, que rozaba el sadismo. Dio un paso atrás, asustado. Se fijó mejor en la figura de delante, que estaba alumbrada por la luna roja, como la sangre. Sangre...eso es lo que había en las blancas ropas del hombre. Éste miró al suelo y él también lo hizo. Un grito trataba de salir, quedándose congelado en su garganta. La visión fue horrible.

A los pies del hombre se hallaba el cuerpo descuartizado de una persona. No podía decir si era un hombre o una mujer porque lo único en lo que se podía fijar era en las partes desmembradas del cuerpo y en el reguero de sangre que de éste manaba. Su cuerpo tembló como si de una hoja movida por el viento se tratase. El hombre sonrió aún más al ver la expresión de horror en el niño.

El chico quiso correr y huir de la macabra escena, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo sintió que su cuerpo estaba paralizado, y una mano fuerte y poderosa lo agarró, tirándolo al suelo. Se golpeó la cabeza, quedando aturdido, sin poder darse cuenta bien de lo que sucedía.

El hombre se quitó el abrigo que llevaba y, acercándose al chico, se quitó el cinturón del abrigo. Se puso de rodillas, dejando con cuidado sobre el suelo, en un lado que no estaba manchado, la prenda. Contempló al niño. Parecía tan frágil e indefenso. Le gustaba.

Se acercó más a él, abriendo la yukata que lo cubría y dejando al descubierto su pecho desnudo. Observó como se movía lentamente por la pausada respiración del chico. ¿Qué haría con él? Tenía que matarlo, eso estaba claro, pero no quería para él una muerte vulgar. No, alguien tan especial y con unos ojos tan hermosos no podía morir de cualquier forma. No sería justo. Para él tenía pensado algo más apropiado.

El chico se movió. Empezaba a recobrar lucidez.

Le arrancó la parte de arriba de la yukata, dejando su cuerpo semidesnudo, y le ató las manos, por encima de la cabeza, con el cinturón del abrigo, agarrándolo al delgado tronco del cerezo. Así se aseguraría de que no pudiese escapar y podría hacer con él lo que quisiese.

Empezó a inclinarse sobre el cuerpo del chico, que empezaba a abrir los ojos. Se acercó lentamente hacia su rostro, mientras pasaba una mano por su pierna, subiéndole lo que le quedaba de yukata. El chico se estiró, en un intento desesperado por zafarse de ese hombre.

La piel del chico era cálida, sin embargo la suya parecía hielo. Acercó su rostro al del chico de forma que casi rozaba sus labios, y apoyó medio cuerpo sobre él, sintiendo como respiraba con dificultad debido al peso que tenía encima oprimiéndole los pulmones.

-Veo que has despertado-le susurró al oído con voz fría.

-¿Quién...es usted...?-logró decir con dificultad el niño.

-Eso ahora no importa. Lo único que importa es que has visto algo que no deberías, y te tendré que matar-respondió mostrando una cínica sonrisa en sus labios. Y continuó, mientras se levantaba ligeramente del cuerpo del chico y empezaba a desabrocharse la camisa-. Pero antes creo que me divertiré un poco.

El chico miraba asustado a su alrededor. Quería gritar pero la voz seguía sin salir de su garganta. Estaba desnudo. Finalmente el otro le había quitado la yukata.

-No te esfuerces mucho en gritar, por mucho que lo intentes, nadie vendrá, y lo sabes-bajando la voz-. Estamos solos tú y yo, bajo el cerezo y la luna roja-y pasó su fría mano por la mejilla del chico, que se estremeció.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Déjame en paz!-imploraba el niño. Empezó a pegar patadas furioso, tratando de apartar al hombre de él.

-No seas un mal chico-le susurró al oído-o tendré que enfadarme, y eso no te gustaría, te lo aseguro.

El joven forcejeó más. Quería largarse de allí como fuera, que todo eso pasase, huir lo más lejos posible de ese sádico psicópata, cuyo corazón era más profundo, oscuro e inescrutable que el negro cielo de la noche. No podría decir que le daba más miedo, si lo que le podía hacer ese desconocido, o la oscuridad opresiva de su alma que sentía cómo lo aplastaba cada vez que lo tocaba.

El hombre se había quitado la camisa y la había dejado junto con el abrigo para no mancharlo. Se sentó sobre las rodillas de él, para que dejase de patalear y se inclinó hacia delante.

-No te preocupes, no te voy a matar...al menos aún.

Y rozó los labios del chico con los suyos propios, obligándolo con su lengua a abrir la boca. Luego besó su cuello, lentamente, poco a poco, bajando cada vez más, a su pecho. Su cuerpo poseía la calidez propia de la inocencia, una inocencia que él ansiaba para sí, poder tenerlo, hacerlo suyo, sería otra de sus muñecas, y no lo dejaría jamás marchar. Si no fuera por que había visto el asesinato y tenía que matarlo forzosamente...pero al menos pensaba disfrutar con su muerte.

El chico sentía que se ahogaba, que no podía más. La oscuridad de aquel hombre lo asfixiaba lentamente. Podía sentir cómo disfrutaba de lo que le estaba haciendo, mientras observaba la expresión de horror y repulsión en su rostro. Parecía que le gustase aquello. Sentía la lujuria con que lo tocaba. Notaba sus frías manos moverse con total libertad sobre su cuerpo y no podía evitar estremecerse ante el contacto. Trataba de gritar, pero nadie aparecía para ayudarlo. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que esta tortura acabara ya, y que si lo tenía que matar, que lo hiciese pronto y rápido.

Bajó por el vientre del chico, mientras se iba quitando la ropa. Sólo pensaba en poseerlo, hacerlo suyo, robarle la inocencia que poseía...Se acabó de quitar la ropa y la dejó junto con el resto, a un lado.

El chico comenzó a gritar...llorar...gemir...y él disfrutaba y se deleitaba cada vez que lo escuchaba.

-Sigue, mi pequeña muñeca...sigue y no pares...grita más...grita y gime para mí...-le decía mientras lamía las lágrimas que brotaban por el rostro del chico.

Se acercó al cadáver y, manchando sus manos con la sangre del cuerpo, empezó a escribir con ésta sobre el cuerpo desnudo del chico la maldición que habría de matarlo, llevándolo lenta y dolorosamente a la tumba, haciendo que su cálido cuerpo fuese enfriándose poco a poco, y su respiración haciéndose más lenta.

Aunque el chico siguió oponiendo resistencia, logró escribir la maldición en todo su cuerpo, dejando la macabra marca de su obra. Después le hizo un conjuro para que bloquease sus recuerdos y olvidase todo lo ocurrido aquella noche, no sin antes asegurarse de que todo volvía a estar cómo antes de que él apareciese, y enterrando el cadáver bajo el cerezo. Y se marchó de allí, bajo la luz que aún quedaba de la Luna Escarlata.

Miércoles 31 de marzo de 2004

Aroa Nehring


End file.
